The present invention relates to a rubber article having a surface designed for high abrasion resistance. Many products that are currently produced are designed for high abrasion resistance. Examples of such products include treads for pneumatic tires and shoe soles. Conventionally, the various components of such rubber articles are selectively combined to improve the abrasion resistance. Examples include various rubbers and fillers. Whereas there is an endless search for finding components to improve the abrasion resistance of rubber articles, unexpectedly there has been found a new way to improve the abrasion resistance of a surface of a rubber article using conventional additives.